


House Rules

by bookloversandscholars



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Awkwardness, Family Dinners, Family Headcanons, Food, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookloversandscholars/pseuds/bookloversandscholars
Summary: The Santi family only has 3 rules, but they expect them to be followed. What happens when an important guest disturbs the delicate balance?





	House Rules

With four boisterous boys and one wily daughter, Antonio and Flavia Santi learned quickly that enforcing endless rules was an exercise in futility. However, it was also decided that some semblance of order must be preserved. Hence, the Santi family only had three rules: Respect your mother. Eat _everything_ she serves you, _when_ she serves you. And, most importantly, do not leave the table until everyone has finished. As children, it had only taken two switchings before the laws were strictly observed and eventually the need for punishment was abandoned. Until today. Stark silence decapitated the clamor of the room as one-by-one each Santi turned a murderous glare on the empty seat Wolfe had just vacated. Caught between the hurt outrage on his mother’s face and concern for his lover, Niccolo murmured a hasty “scusa” before fleeing the scene. Silence never lasted long in the Santi home, and he had barely made it down the hallway when icy stares gave way to a bloodthirsty uproar. Arriving at the bathroom door, Nic prayed everyone would stay in the dining room until he had sorted this out.

“Christopher?” he called, knocking gently on the door. “Christopher, is something wrong? Are you sick? Too spicy?”

There was a groan, then in slurred Greek, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

The language change, paired with Wolfe’s sudden flight from the table while covering his face worried Nic more than he cared to admit.

“I’ll unlock the door if you don’t,” he threatened, feeling simultaneously guilty, foolish, and uneasy. Logically, he knew Wolfe could take care of himself and if he had gotten sick, his family would understand. But Chris had a way of depriving Nic of his reason.

“Chris, come out please?”

Something in his tone must have broken Wolfe’s steely resolve, because Nic heard a sigh followed by a snick! as the knob unlocked. Hasty in his relief, Santi pushed through the doorway, only to freeze.

“Mio Dio!”

His heart fell to his feet then raced to his throat and choked him with its pounding. Wolfe’s face was covered with blotchy patches of red. His speech was garbled by swollen cheeks, lips, and tongue. Recovering his presence of mind, Santi rushed to check his neck for a similar reaction.

“What happened?! Can you breathe?”

Chris pulled his hands away and sighed again. Although it sounded more like a raspberry.

“Ith sa aasil.”

“What?”

A frown further distorted Wolfe’s features.

“ **Sa _ba-zil_** _,_ ” he repeated, struggling to form a clear consonant.

Nic mulled over what he heard a moment before suddenly-

“The basil! You’re allergic to basil?!”

“Cleely.” (Clearly.)

Nic stifled a chuckle at that, then sobered.

“Wait, did you know the food had basil?”

A nod. Nic’s heart calmed and swelled.

“And you ate it anyway.”

Another nod.

“To avoid insulting my mother,” Nic said softly.

“Yesh.”

Unspeakable gratitude and affection ballooned in Nic’s chest for the man standing before him. He smiled admiringly at his partner before pressing a kiss to his puffy cheek.

“So that’s why our dinner dates end so quickly.” That earned him a chortle.

“You are fucking adorable. You know that?”

Wolfe scowled, but Santi ignored it.

“Let’s get you some medicine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more chapters to this later. Stay tuned!


End file.
